All My Life
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: It's ten Years later and Hikari has seporated from the group. But then a tearable axident happens to Takeru...what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

All My Life  
  
Ten years later...  
  
*****  
  
Hikari leaned up against her glass walls and looked around. Everything she had ever wanted. She had taken her digital camera to new heights. Her pictures were famous worldwide. She soon sent in a demo tape for a commercial and her signing career started. Her relationship with Takeru had to have been ruined in order to fulfill her dreams.  
  
"I should have never have done that." she said to herself. Moving away to California was wrong. She had to leave her family at the age of seventeen and finished high school away. She went to collage for three years and got a degree in computer skills. Her life had a smooth trail ahead. At the age of 23 her life was perfect. A singer, collage graduate, a photographer, and a slight model for Vogue. She let a tear drop.  
  
Just then there was a loud ring that filled her mansion.   
  
Hikari ran over to the elevator and went to the bottom floor. She ran to the door and opened it.   
  
A boy with short brunet hair stood there. He was smiling happily.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes you can. Are you Hikari Yagami?" he asked.  
  
The voice was familiar yet hard to tell. "Ta...never mind. Yes." she said.  
  
"Well, I need to give you something." he explained.  
  
Hikari pulled a scrunched off of her wrist and put up her long hair in a ponytail. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
He grabbed her and hugged her tight. "Lil' sis you leave for so long you know I'm gonna visit!" he yelled.  
  
Hikari squealed. "Taichi! It is you! Ya look great!" she yelled.  
  
"I got you address from Koushiro. Did ya know he moved? He lives in Mass now. I dunno why. But he went to Harvard. His scholarship was an obvious yes. We talk all the time and he hacked through a web site and found you address so here I am." Taichi smiled.  
  
Hikari smiled widely. "That's great! Come in." she said stepping aside.  
  
"Oh and wanna know something funny?" Taichi asked.  
  
"What?" Hikari smiled.  
  
"He got a girlfriend. Over the Internet. Her name is GG. Well, at least her screen name. She was a big digimon fan when she was 11-13 or 14. He talks about her all the time." Taichi sighed. "But it's cool." he said.  
  
"That's great for Koushiro. Hey...uh...how is Takeru doing?" she asked.  
  
"Well,...um. Well, he's currently in China with a friend of his who's a girl. Her name is Sakura." he explained.  
  
"Sakura? Short black hair with blue eyes?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Taichi asked.  
  
"SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!!!" Hikari yelled. She stomped her foot. "Takeru is going out with my best friend. This totally sucks. I was hoping we could go out sometime." she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. Sakura has a boyfriend. His name is Shin-Yu. I dunno actually. Something like that. So don't worry. Actually Takeru's been free for the whole time since you've moved." Taichi explained.  
  
Hikari smiled. "That's so wonderful. Well, welcome to my home." she smiled.  
  
Taichi looked around and nearly fell over trying to look at the Jesus painting on the HIGH ceiling. "Wow." she managed to say weekly.  
  
"Better then I imagined it to be." she explained.  
  
"Got a guest room?" he asked. "Actually three? Some people came with me. You know 'em well. Miyako and Daisuke." he smiled.  
  
"Daisuke?" she asked. She shivered. "You're kidding me right? I HATE Da..."  
  
"Hikari!" Daisuke said walking into her house. He ran up and hugged her.  
  
Hikari laughed nervously. "Nice to see ya again." she said fakely.  
  
"I'm glad you're glad to see me." he smiled.  
  
Miyako walked in. Her purple hair was up in a ponytail and was longer then ever. "Still a sharp as a measuring spoon. Not the sharpest untincel in the drawer." she giggled.  
  
Hikari smiled.  
  
Daisuke pulled off his goggles and put them in his pocket. He glid his fingers threw his now blonde hair with dark purple stripes. He was brushed and no longer spiky. Down to his ears. (he looked like Shawn from Boy Meets World...well, his hair did but not the color)  
  
Hikari slightly felt intrigued by his new look. He actually looked handsome. She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her mind. "Well, I'm glad everyone is back. Well, at least you guys. It's so great to see you. Plus yo picked the best time to come. I'm not on tour any time soon and my next art gallery showing is a week from now so all I have to do is chill." she smiled.  
  
Miyako flung out her laptop and began to type something. "Sorry about not being so talkative but I have to email Koushiro." she growled.  
  
"You guys were best friends. What's up?" Hikari asked.  
  
Everyone snickered.  
  
Daisuke leaned over. "She got REALLY ticked off when Koushiro went away because she had this huge crush on him. She doesn't know about his Internet girlfriend but she gets mad when he doesn't reply. I guess he's too afraid to talk to her. I'm glad I'm her friend." Daisuke whispered.  
  
Taichi laughed.  
  
Hikari giggled.  
  
"Sent. Sorry. So can I look around? I hear famous people's bathrooms and amazing." she explained.  
  
Hikari cocked an eyebrow. "Go right ahead. I just cleaned it this morning." she explained.  
  
"You cleaned it?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't want a maid." she explained.  
  
Just then a phone rang.  
  
Hikari knew it wasn't her cell or normal phone because the ring wasn't the same.  
  
Taichi pulled out his cell. "Hello?" he asked. "Taichi Yagami here." he said. "Takeru? Hey. How is your trip? Ancient artifacts. Really? Wow. Hey guess where I am? No. Try again." he smiled.  
  
Hikari smiled widely and ran for him.   
  
Taichi pushed her away. "Hold on." he whispered.  
  
"Who's there?" Hikari heard Takeru.  
  
"Well, a friend you know. A really good friend. I know. I'll give ya their real phone number." Taichi said, covering up the receiver. "What's you phone?" he asked.  
  
"*-***-***-****" She said.  
  
"*-***-***-****" Taichi said. He hung up and pointed to her phone. It rang.  
  
Hikari ran to it. "Takeru-Chan?" she asked happily.  
  
"HIKARI?!" he yelled. "Hikari. My love. How are you?" he asked happily.  
  
"I'm fine. Actually great. Things couldn't be any better. Actually they could." she smiled. "Would you like to come over when you get back from your trip? I miss you so much." she explained.  
  
"Like I'd say no? Hikari-San I love you more then anything. No matter how many years we've been parted. I'll get your address from Koushiro and be over the ASAP. I love you." he said.  
  
"Is that Hikari?!" Sakura yelled from the background.  
  
"Hold on. Yes, Sakura! One moment!" he yelled. "So I'll see ya soon?" he asked happily.  
  
"Okay Takeru-Chan. I love you. Sayonara." she smiled. "Oh and arigatou for calling. If you hadn't called , or if Taichi had never came and told you to call, this would have never happened. I love you." she smiled.  
  
"Doetashimashiday Hikari-San. I love you too. Ja ne." he said hanging up.  
  
Hikari hung up her phone and sighed. "Ahh. My Takeru-Chan. All mine." she smiled.  
  
Miyako came downstairs from the elevator with a wide grin. Plus a dazed look on her face as if she was stoned or something. "My god." she said getting out of the glass cylinder elevator. "You're house is amazing. Might I add the bathroom is practically gold plated? Amazing." she said.  
  
Daisuke came back from the kitchen (he snuck away during Hikari's conversation with Takeru) with a large Turkey leg. "Hey, nice food." he said.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Hikari sat there in her king sized bed. Her silk sheets felt so nice and her silk nightgown was so conferrable. Another amazing night of sleep was ahead. A picture of Takeru rushed through her mind.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
Hikari put on her red silk robe that felt like rose petals and walked up to her door. She opened it. "Daisuke what do you want?" she asked.  
  
Daisuke blushed at the sight of her. "Where is the bathroom? I tried asking Miyako but she was too busy complaining about how Koushiro wont e-mail her back. Where?!" he gasped.  
  
Hikari giggled. "Down the hall. Take a right. Then left at the second halls. Go down and it's the third door to your left." she said.  
  
Daisuke nodded his head and ran off.  
  
"Whoa watch it!" Taichi said walking by with a towel over his shoulder. "Thanks sis. You're the best. We were gonna get a hotels but we didn't have enough money But I thought you MAY let us stay." he said kissing her. "I love ya sis." he smiled.  
  
Hikari smiled. "Anything." she smiled. "What are siblings for?" she asked happily.  
  
"Love." he said walking off.  
  
Hikari locked her door and took off her robe. She plopped down on her bed and clapped her hands. Her light went out and she automatically fell into a deep wholesome sleep.  
  
MEENWHILE  
  
Takeru grabbed the plane ticket. "Thanks ma'am." he smiled. He ran down the hall and showed the ticket to the lady at the front.   
  
She nodded her head and took it.   
  
Takeru ran onto the plane and sat down. "Hikari...I'm coming." he smiled.  
  
LATER  
  
Hikari got off the phone. "I have a surprise concert I have to give.," she said. "Wanna come?" she asked happily.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Daisuke asked taking a handful of Coco Puffs right from the box. "Mmmm. This is amazing. I can't believe I lived without Coco Puffs." he said. "America comes up with the greatest foods." he smiled.  
  
Miyako stepped out of the elevator and walked into the kitchen. "No e-mail." he growled.  
  
Taichi turned around from the fridge. "Well, he'll e-mail ya soon." he explained.  
  
Hikari looked at her watch. "I GOTTA GO NOW!!!" she yelled. "Is everyone set?" she asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Some Coco Puffs fell out of Daisuke's mouth. "Shoot." he growled.  
  
LATER AT HER PERFORMANCE  
  
Hikari got on stage. "Hello everyone. As you know I'm Hikari Yagami." she smiled  
  
Cheers filled the dome.  
  
Hikari bowed. "I'm going to sing my number one hit 'Together We'll' Stay' in honor of my love Takeru-Chan who is coming back to me today." she explained.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
Hikari lightly breathed in...  
  
"Yesterday, the day before, the day before that and the day before that. I've known we were meant for each other. Always to afraid. Never too bold." she said. Her voice began to tremble. She felt slightly worried.  
  
MEENWHILE  
  
Takeru gasped. "What's going on?" he asked looking around.  
  
"There is a little trouble with the engine. But don't worry sir. We'll be fine." the stewardess said.  
  
Takeru bit his lip and clenched the seat. "Hikari-San I'm coming no matter what." he whispered to himself.  
  
The guy who was sitting next to him stared at him.  
  
"Oh stop looking at me and but out of my business!" he yelled.  
  
MEENWHILE  
  
"It was you! Together forever! Our Hearts are one! Threw life or Death!  
It was you! We'll be here forever. One love together. Threw life or Death!  
When I think of what I've been threw. I can see, that you've always been there for me. To tell the truth you're a friend to me. In my heart, brother you will always be...  
My one true lover! Together forever! My one true love! We will part never!  
You're death means mine and mine yours. Oooooo! Kiss me now and let it be. My heart will always belong to the!" she sang.  
  
MEENWHILE  
  
"Uh this is your captain speaking. Our engine problem is having trouble. We can't seem to...fix it." the captain gulped. "I'm sorry to say that...our plane...will...crash." he said.  
  
Takeru shook his head and jolted up. "FOR GOD SAKE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO FIX THIS!" he yelled.  
  
"Calm down sir." the stewardess growled.  
  
"I HAVE to get off this plane! I'm going to meet my girlfriend, Hikari Yagami!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey! Be quiet! I don't care if you don't believe me! Hikari-San and I have been friend since we were 8 so SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Hikari bowed. "Thank-you. Goodbye!" she yelled happily. As she went backstage she suddenly stopped.  
  
Taichi looked at her. "Hikari, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Hikari shook her head and grabbed his shirt. "Takeru-Chan!" he yelled. "He's in trouble!" she yelled.  
  
Taichi shook his head. "He's fine. Planes are TOTALY safe." he explained.  
  
"The one he's on isn't!" Hikari yelled.  
  
Taichi pulled out his cell phone and showed it to her. "Look." he said starting to dial. He waited. "Hello, Takeru. Yes uh...Hikari? Yeah she's here. He wants to see you Hikari." Taichi said, handing her the phone.  
  
Hikari grabbed the phone. "Takeru-Chan are you okay?" she gasped.  
  
"Hikari-San. I...the plane is gonna crash." he said.  
  
Hikari began to cry. "Takeru-Chan I love you too much! Please don't leave me!" she yelled.  
  
Takeru began to cry too. "Hikari-San...I love you. If we would have met again...I had something for you. It may not be final and I may not be there. But...will you marry me?" he asked. "I'm holding a little ring and I'm on my knees." he explained.  
  
Hikari smiled and wiped away a tear. "Of course Takeru-Chan. I do. I love you. I'll marry you." she smiled.  
  
Taichi's eyes bulged and Daisuke choked on his Coco Puffs while Miyako didn't notice because she was e-mailing Koushiro again but shot up her head when she heard 'I'll marry you'.  
  
Just then the phone got staticy.  
  
Hikari gasped. "Takeru-Chan the phone is going!" she yelled.  
  
Takeru gasped. "We're...we're falling!" he yelled.  
  
Screaming filled the plane.  
  
"Hikari-San I love you and will always love you." he cried.  
  
"I'll always love you too Takeru-Chan. More then anything. Takeru please don't leave me. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you." she cried.  
  
"Hikari I can't...I AHHH! I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.  
  
Then the phone went dead.  
  
"Takeru-Chan! Takeru-Chan! No! Takeru-Chan!!!! NOOOOOO!" she yelled.  
  
Taichi patted her on the back and began to cry.  
  
Daisuke and Miyako were crying while eating Coco Puffs and sending e-mails.  
  
LATER  
  
Hikari curled up in a ball on her silk sheets and began to sob. "Takeru-Chan...my one true love. Gone. Forever. I can't believe it. " She cried. The tears dampened her pillow. She lightly squeezed her chest. "My heart feels empty." she said lightly.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Hikari still in her clothes didn't worry about anyone seeing her in anyway. "Come in." she cried.  
  
Miyako stepped in, crying. "Koushiro got a girlfriend. He just told me. *sob* Hikari, I'm so sorry. Takeru and I were such good friends. It must be horrible how you feel. I can't even imagine it." she said hugging her.  
  
Hikari sobbed. "My love." she said lightly.  
  
Miyako cried harder now thinking about Takeru.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Miyako was slammed against a locker.   
  
"Come on Miyako-Crud!" a big girl yelled. (BIG girl)  
  
Miyako cringed. "Pay-Lynne...please. Have murky I have no money." she said lightly.  
  
Takeru walked by and saw what was happening.  
  
The group of guys he as with began laughing.  
  
He nugged all four of them and walked up to Pay-Lynne. "Hey! Pay-Loser!" he yelled.  
  
Pay-Lynne looked at him angrily.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with my friend?" he asked angrily. He took off his jacket and threw down his backpack. "Let go of my friend now or else you'll get trouble." he growled.  
  
"Miyako owes me money. Stay out of this." Pay-Lynne growled.  
  
Takeru snickered. "How much?" he asked.  
  
"Twenty bucks." she explained. (I don't know how much twenty bucks is in Japan but that much...hee hee)  
  
Takeru fished in his pocket and slapped Twenty Bucks in her hand. "Here." he said.  
  
Miyako gasped. "Takeru, no this is my battle." she said.  
  
"No to be rude, Miyako, but you don't stand a chance." he said.  
  
Miyako nodded her head.  
  
Pay-Lynne gripped the money, let go of Miyako and walked off.  
  
Takeru smiled at her and nodded his head. He picked up his stuff and walked off with his friends.  
  
Miyako stood there smiling. "Thank-you, Takeru-Chan." she whispered.  
  
BACK TO REALITY  
  
"He was a good friend. But he's in a better place now. With his family. Well, the dead ones. I mean!" Miyako cringed.  
  
Hikari began to cry loudly. She pushed Miyako away. "Stay away. I need no one to help me." she yelled.  
  
Miyako stood up and slowly walked out of the room. "I'll tell Taichi and Daisuke you want to be alone." she said.  
  
"Arigatou, Miyako." she whispered.  
  
Miyako then left.  
  
Hikari came to her feet and slowly walked into her bathroom and looked at herself. Her makeup was smeared all over her face. She began to cry more. "Takeru-Chan. My Love. I'm...I'm coming." she said lightly.  
  
Hikari quickly grabbed into her draw under her sink and grabbed a pair of scissors for her hair. She held them up and bit her lip. "Takeru-Chan...my one true love. My heart is yours and always shall be." she sobbed.   
  
She held up the scissors and closed her eyes. "Her I come!" she screamed. Then thrusted the scissors tword her heart...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
I already have the rest planed in my head. It'll be here soon. K? ^^   
  
Gato Girl #7  
  



	2. All My Life 2

All My Life 2  
  
This version is a little shorter but it's the end so...I hope ya like it! ^^  
  
******  
  
Hikari thrust the scissors tword her chest. She was more then ready for the quick pain and then death.  
  
Taichi quickly ran in and grabbed the scissors from her. "Are you crazy?!" he yelled throwing them across the room.  
  
Hikari looked at him and began to cry. "I'm going to Takeru!" she yelled.  
  
Taichi sighed. "Hikari we're all sad. We miss him terribly. We're all going to Japan for his funeral. Come on. I know you loved him so much. You loved him A LOT. But do you see Yamato trying to kill himself?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Ya well, if Yamato DID kill himself how would you feel!" she yelled.  
  
Taichi gulped. "I dunno. REALLY sad." he said.  
  
"You'd feel horrible too! You guys were best friends! Even more! You'd feel the same pain I feel!" she yelled.  
  
Taichi looked away. "You're right. "BUT I WOULDN"T TRY TO KILL MYSELF!" he yelled angrily.  
  
Hikari began to cry and ran out onto her balcony.  
  
Taichi ran off after her and grabbed her shirt before she was able to climb up onto the railing and jump from the third floor.  
  
Hikari struggled. "Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
He pulled her away and threw her onto the bed. He jumped on top of her and pinned her down. "I love you, Hikari. You're my only sister. Loser Takeru has been...horrible. Simply horrible. But losing you would be worse. I love you Hikari. More then anything in the world. Please. DON'T HURT YOURSELF!" he yelled.  
  
Hikari cried. "Takeru-Chan!" she yelled.  
  
"Hikari Yagami! Miss.Hikari Yagami! You! You have a live Hikari! Live it! Takeru wouldn't want you to act like this!" Taichi yelled.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Takeru cocked an eyebrow. "Huh? What? Ya damn straight I want her here. I want Hikari with me more then anything. Life is just as wonderful here. She can have an even better life here. I want Hikari!" Takeru yelled.  
  
God walked by and smacked him in the back of the head. "Selfish!" he crumbled.  
  
Takeru rubbed the back of his head and growled.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Taichi tied up Hikari's arms ad legs to a chair and locked her in her glass room with NOTHING in it. He locked the door and walked off.  
  
Hikari began to cry. "Takeru-Chan. My one true love." she said struggling with her hands, trying to get them free. She growled and finally got her hands free. She untied her feet and walked around. "How can I?" she asked herself.  
  
MEANWHILE (hee hee...a lot if going on!)  
  
Koushiro opened his e-mails and deleted all of the Miyako e-mails. He sweat dropped and finally saw one from Taichi. He opened it and read it happily. Expecting some more info about Hikari but instead...Takeru. How Takeru died and how Hikari was acting. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Oh my god." he said lightly. "Takeru. Hikari. This is horrible." he growled.  
  
An I-mail came up from his girlfriend GG. (I wonder who it is...hee hee. Yeah I'm a MAGOR Koushiro fan...I'M GG YA GUYS!!! la la la la la) "Hey, cutey. What's up?" she asked.  
  
Koushiro smiled slightly but tears were flooding down his cheeks unable to be very happy. He began to type. "It's horrible" he said.  
  
GG made a frowning face. "Did ya get another A- on an exam?" she asked.  
  
"Worse. Worse then ever. One of my good friends...since I was 10! He died in a plane accident. Plus his girlfriend, whom I ALSO have known since I was 10, tried to kill herself. I can't believe it." he typed. Tears flooded over the keyboard.  
  
"Oh my god." GG said. "That's horrible." a voice suddenly said.  
  
Koushiro shot up his head and spun around in his chair.  
  
A beautiful girl with long brown hair and blue eyes stood there. She had a blue laptop in her hands and baggy jeans with a shirt that just slightly shown her stomach. "I'm so sorry." she said letting a teardrop.  
  
He leaned back in his chair and let his jaw drop. Tears still falling. "GG?" he asked.  
  
"Call me Haley." she smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Something like this has happened to me. But I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you." she said.  
  
He didn't smile. He was in too much pain. But hugged her back.  
  
Haley sat in his lap and hugged him. "I have some extra money. If you want you can borrow some and go down there. To see everything. The funeral and all." she said.  
  
Koushiro kissed her lips lightly. "Thank-you Haley-San." he smiled.  
  
Haley giggled. "Ditto." she smiled.  
  
He rubbed away his tears and finally smiled. "Takari WILL life on. Life or death." he said.  
  
LATER BACK IN AMERICA  
  
Hikari picked up her chair. She gritted her teeth. "Glass." she said. She held up the chair higher and higher until finally she swung it around and BAM!   
  
The glass walls shattered. Everywhere.  
  
She fell to her knees and tried to find the sharpest and biggest piece. She finally found one and held it up.  
  
A sound began to fill it room. It became louder and louder.  
  
She looked around and saw a hidden radio in her room. She had forgotten about it. She smiled and turned up the volume with her free hand.  
  
"I will never find another lover, sweeter then you. Sweet then you, and I will never find another lover. More precious then you! More precious you! Girl you are...Close to me you like my mother. Close to me you like my father. Close to me you like my sister. Close to me you like my brother. You are the only one! My everything, and for you it's all I sing. All my life! I pray for someone like you, and I thank god that I, that I finally found you! And all my life! I pray for someone like you! And I pray that you do love me too! Yes I pray that you feel the same too."  
  
Hikari began to cry. She held up the glass. "Takeru-Chan. My one true love. Together we shall always be. I'm coming. Get ready." she panted. She gripped the glass. Her fingers were cut and blood slowly trickled down her arms. She closed her eyes tight and began to sing. "All my life! I pray for someone like you! And I think god that I, that I finally found you! And all my life I pray for someone like you! And hope that you do love me too..." her singing had stopped. The glass had entered her chest. She fell to the ground and looked up at the ceiling. The pain was horrible. Everything got dark. She let her arms fall to the ground and slowly pulled something out of her pocket. It was a locket. Then finally...she died. She lay there. Dead. Not moving at all. She was getting cold.  
  
The locket in her hand fell to the ground and opened. A picture of her and Takeru together making piece signs at the camera was there.  
  
The blood on the ground went over the locket. But the glass covered the picture. Suckering it. Forever. Takari.  
  
Taichi finally opened the door and gasped. "Hikari!" he yelled. He ran to her and picked her up. Shaking her furiously. "Hikari wake up!" he cried. "What have you done!" he yelled. "Hikari no!" she cried. He held her close. "Hikari I love. Why?" he asked holding her close. "Through life or death." he said to himself. "Takari shall live on. Through death now. God bless the both of them. Takari forever." he said. He brought his hand down and grabbed her hand. He felt the locket under the blood up and it up. He wiped away from blood and looked at the picture. "Takari." he smiled. He slowly put it around her neck. "Hikari. Rest in piece my sister. I will always love you." he said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Hikari ran up to Takeru. "Takeru-Chan!" she yelled happily.  
  
Takeru threw her up in the air and caught her. She was so beautiful. More beautiful then before. He hugged her tight and kissed her. "Hikari-San I love you so much." he said hugging her tight.  
  
Hikari looked at him. His eyes shimmered.  
  
A clear rainbow rose around them.  
  
Takeru leaned over and kissed Hikari passionately.  
  
Takari  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
*wipes away tear* how beautiful. I just love Takari. It's so wonderful. I just LOVE it! Takari forever! (in tiny voice) Koushaly forever! Hee hee. *sees a few Koushiro girl fans* Uh-oh...ja ne! Takari! Go! Ahh!  
  
Gato Girl #7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
